Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to performing real-time road traffic control in the presence of one or more incidents on the network. More specifically, a method represents, on a tree, a prioritization across network junctions prior to an incident, elevates the incident-affected junction higher in priority on the tree, depending upon the severity level of the incident, associates weights with each junction as a function of its height in the tree, and solves the real-time optimization of control parameters using the weights on the junctions.
Description of the Related Art
Real-time command centers, such as road traffic command centers, rail command centers, and supply chain command centers, are complex operations to manage. For example, within the scope of road transportation management and operations, authorities worldwide have recognized the need to improve the intelligence of their real-time command centers.
Command centers are most critical when there are incidents that take place on the network. A command center needs to be able to respond effectively to such incidents with very little response time available.
An important component of an effective and rapid response is the decision support capability that directs command center operators as to what actions to take when the need arises. The most difficult task for command center operators is determining the appropriate network-wide response to incidents.